


【影日/R18】日食

by Ishikawanariko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishikawanariko/pseuds/Ishikawanariko





	【影日/R18】日食

日向翔阳这个人，和他的名字一样。有阳光一样温暖的发色，有阳光一样耀眼的笑容，他不是追逐阳光的向日葵，他是阳光本身。是一切美好事物的集合体，与世间所有的阴暗面背道而驰。

影山坐在二楼的窗边看着他面红耳赤地将自己的手臂从同行的人手中挣脱，慌不择路地埋着头往回跑，一头扎进不知道哪座游郭的游女怀里。周围爆发出一阵哄笑，被他撞到的游女嬉笑着往他身上靠，吓得他踉跄着往后退，左脚磕了右脚，一屁股坐到地上。

他原本洁白整齐的衬衣凌乱着沾上了灰，手掌像是蹭到了地面，影山远远看到他甩着手对着笑得花枝乱颤的游女连连道歉。

“把那个摔倒的小少爷叫上来。”影山手中的烟斗磕在窗棂上，发出一声闷响。日向就在这个时候抬起了头，将他满是窘迫的眼神投向了影山。影山一愣，不确定日向是否是在看自己，日向的视线也是一触即收，影山再看回去时他又将头低下了。

穿着绣有自家游郭纹样羽织的伙计拨开拥挤的人群，将日向从游女的调笑中解救了出来。他跟着伙计走出人群时又抬头往影山的方向看了一眼，影山起身离开了窗边。

日向推开门走进来的时候影山坐在正对着门的桌子上。他将繁复的和服撩开，一条腿屈起踩在桌角上，脚边放了一盏灯。日向有些局促地站在门口，身后的门被“啪”的一声关上了。

“那个……谢谢你帮我解围。”即便预感到面前的男人绝非善类，日向还是为他将自己从那窘迫的境地中解救出来而感激他。

“这可不是你这样的少爷该来的地方。”影山说着露出一个恶劣的笑，“你不像是来抱女人的，像来找男人抱你的。”

艳丽的水红色以肉眼可见的速度在从日向耳根处蔓延开，一直延伸到他被衣服遮住的地方去。日向看向他的眼睛里满是羞愤，一点水汽漫上了日向的眼眶。“我，我也不是因为自己想才来这种地方的——总之刚才谢谢你！我走了！”他说着转身去拉门，还没等他完全将门拉开，“砰”的一声门又被用力关上了。

“我可没说过我是白帮你的。”男人的声音在离日向极近的地方响起。

他被揪着衣领甩到远离门那一边的榻榻米上，他痛呼着跌跌撞撞地从榻榻米上爬起来，摇晃的视线里影山信步向他走过来。

大概是觉得和服下摆太过影响迈步，影山将过长的衣摆撩起来别到腰带里，露出修长却肌肉饱满的大腿，连带着胯间硕大的阳具也大喇喇地暴露在日向视线里。日向几乎是在发现他没穿底裤的一瞬间便红着脸移开目光，一只手捂着脸一只手在空中乱抓，大吼着：“你下面居然什么都没穿！”

“怎么？小少爷没有这个东西吗？”影山被他的反应逗乐了，坐到他对面的矮桌上。日向依然扭着头捂着脸，影山将插在腰间的烟斗抽出来，借了桌上的烛火点燃，悠闲地抽了一口。他仍是一只脚踩在桌角的坐姿，衣摆被撩了起来，他未着一物的下身便完全暴露出来。日向小心翼翼地将眼睛从手掌中移开时看到的就是影山这样的姿态。

日向红着脸乱叫着四处躲避的模样实在太过有趣，影山不由地哈哈大笑起来。笑够了，他将烟斗又凑到唇边，轻轻地吸了一口。而后他两步跨到日向面前，捏住日向通红的脸颊将那一口呛人的烟雾渡到了日向嘴里去。

“好了少爷，现在该你来报恩了。”他说着，扯开了日向早已凌乱不堪的衬衣。

 

日向翔阳这个人，和他的名字完全不一样。他有一双比吉原最有名的花魁更能勾引人的眼睛，有比最甜的樱桃更诱人的嘴唇，有比栅栏后的游女更白皙娇嫩的皮肤。他是情欲本身，是一切欲望渴求的源头，同纯洁一词南辕北辙。

影山将他圆润的脸颊捏在手里，他小巧的下巴卡在影山的虎口处，被迫抬得很高。影山的舌头钻进日向被迫分开的唇舌间，勾住他仓皇躲避的舌头纠缠着。日向嘴里那一点烟草的味道早已消散，属于日向的清新诱人的甜香味在他们唇舌间弥漫开。

日向不知道自己为什么没有反抗。影山的亲吻并不咄咄逼人，捏着他双颊的手也没有用力，他只要稍微用点力就能推开影山。他抬起手，紧紧地抓住了自己大敞开的衣襟。

“我会让你快乐的。”影山在他耳边说。

衣襟从他手中滑走，比起同龄人来说略显瘦弱的身躯暴露在空气当中，他不由地打了个哆嗦。有点冷，他想。

紧接着被脱下的是裤子。他红着脸慌乱地去拉从他腰间褪开的裤子，被影山挥手打开了，他于是双手抱在胸前，瑟缩着抬起头看向影山。他过于明亮的眼眸里盛了一汪水，泛着羞涩和请求的涟漪。影山凌冽的眉眼一弯，唇角勾起染上狎昵的笑意，他于是便一丝不挂了。

娇生惯养的小少爷真是好啊。他赤裸的身体在烛火下仿佛镀了一层莹莹的光，像质地上好的羊脂白玉。影山滚烫的手掌贴上了他的腰——他的腰真是细，不盈一握——影山一用劲将他带进自己怀里。

日向的身体微微颤抖着，不知是冷还是怕。他贴在影山挺翘阴茎上的腹部有不甚明显的肌肉，随着他颤抖的呼吸摩擦着那根散发着灼人热度的性器。他似乎是直到这一刻才意识到发生了什么，在影山的手握住他的臀瓣时他剧烈地挣扎起来。

他突如其来的反抗在影山预料之外，影山一时反应不及，让他从自己怀里逃了出去。他只来得及捡起自己被揉成一团的衬衣，一边慌乱地遮掩着自己的身体一边跌跌撞撞地朝窗边跑去。但他还没能跑出几步，就被影山一把抓回了怀里。这个坏心眼的男人甚至从背后探出一直手来捏住他软垂着的阴茎。

“我，我给你钱！你要多少我都给——啊！”他惊慌失措的叫喊被从下体蹿起的奇妙电流打断，陌生的感觉像一把鞭子抽打在他的脊背上，他惊叫着蜷缩起身体。

“哦呀，小少爷没有自己弄过吗？”影山带着戏谑的声音在他耳边响起，他在日向挣扎的同时将日向通红发烫的耳垂卷进嘴里，“像这样——”他握着日向性器的那只手极缓慢地动作起来，“——这样。”他修长的手指用力碾过那根尚未勃起的器官的头部，逼得怀里的人痛呼出声。

“我来教你吧。”影山说着将日向压到墙上，拉过他的一直手和自己的一起放到他微微充血硬胀起来的地方。日向被他箍得很紧，他动弹不得，只能徒劳地大叫着让他放开。他从来没有做过这种事，连自己都没有这样用手碰过的地方，更别说是被他人了。

未经人事的粉嫩阴茎在两人的手中逐渐胀大，终于完全挺翘起来。陌生的情欲烧得他眼前一阵阵发黑，四肢发软使得他不得不完全依靠在影山怀里。他中气十足的大叫和求饶声逐渐变为黏腻的呻吟，头部溢出的粘稠液体濡湿了两人的手。

影山却在这个时候抽开了手，推着日向的肩膀让他趴到了墙上，将自己胀得发疼的阴茎插进了他并拢的腿间。他滚烫的东西烙在日向大腿内侧，烫得日向鼻间哼出一声拖长了的呻吟。

从看到日向的第一眼影山就想这样做了。他考究的衣着一看就是贵族家的少爷，包裹在西装裤里的臀又挺又翘，那双隐藏在裤管里的腿也一定是结实而又匀称的。影山想，他一定要脱掉这个小少爷的裤子，将自己的阴茎插进他的腿间，在他细嫩的大腿上磨出红痕，最后再将精液射到他的背上，让他全身都染上自己的气味。

阴茎被日向的大腿挤压的感觉比想象中还要舒爽，他抑制不住地喘息着在日向后颈上烙下一个艳红的吻痕。日向不知什么时候已经射了一次，胯间湿漉漉的，乱七八糟的液体在影山移动间顺着日向的大腿往下滑。他也快射了，性器在日向腿间兴奋地胀大，他猛地将自己的东西抽出，龟头抵在日向尾椎处射出白浊的精液。

微凉的液体滑进日向汗湿的臀缝里，他颤抖着身体发出意味不明的哼叫声。影山握着自己射过一次后仍然硬挺的阳具在他腰背上滑动着，弄得他背上泛出交错的水痕。没了影山怀抱的支撑日向站立不稳，摇晃着坐到了地上。他侧靠着墙抬头去看影山，被情欲熏染过的眼里又漫上了一层水光。

他不知道怎么搞的，粉色的唇瓣变成了与影山身上的和服一样艳丽的大红色，浮着一层莹莹的水光。影山盯着他的唇看，忽地抬起一只脚踩在日向的肩膀上。日向被他踩得一晃，肩膀磕在墙壁上，不由地皱着眉发出一声闷哼。

“舔干净。”影山说。

他的阴茎正对着日向的脸，上面粘着精液，泛着一股腥膻的味道。日向呆呆地看着影山，一时没有明白他的意思。于是影山将自己又往前送了一点，泛着水光的龟头碰到了日向的唇角，“舔干净。”他再次说到。

精液的腥膻味道熏得日向头晕脑胀，他皱着眉屏住呼吸却还是小心翼翼地伸出舌头试探着在眼前的阴茎上舔了一下。他的舌头比起影山粗大的阳具来说过于小巧，他只好反复不停地让自己的舌头在性器上滑动，好将那些味道并不好的液体全部纳入口中。影山竭力克制着自己不将这根东西插进日向的嘴巴里——如果他那样做了，小少爷一定会哭的，从他那漂亮得像宝石一样的眼睛里涌出眼泪。影山耐不住似的扭开头，不知从哪里摸出一盒脂膏来。

“转过去。”他说着将踩在日向肩上的脚放下来，从手中的盒子里挖出一坨淡黄色的脂膏，在日向还没坐稳的时候将手指送进了他身后紧闭的小穴里。

“啊！”日向痛得大叫起来，想要挣扎却刚好被影山锁在墙边，无路可逃。他痛得发抖，后穴绞得极紧，影山却没有催促他放松，任肠肉将自己的手指咬紧。他体内的温度太高，柔软的脂膏化开，化成一滩粘稠的液体，一点熟悉的甜香味在空气中散开，影山的手指就在这个时候动了起来。他一点点地将手指往里送，手指上粘稠的液体沾染到干燥的肠肉上，肠壁逐渐变得湿润起来。

日向觉得不对，身体变得越来越奇怪。剧烈的疼痛过后，难以言喻的燥热感从影山手指碰过的地方炸开，后穴里变得柔软湿润，本该比最开始时舒服一点，可他却觉得更难受了。他的呼吸不可抑制地变得粗重，呼出的气体扑在手臂上是滚烫的。他自己看不到，可是他能感觉到身上的每一处皮肤都在发烫——一定变得很红了。

他羊脂玉一样白皙的身体确实变得像早春的樱花那样，泛着暧昧的粉色。影山低下头，在他弓起的脊背上轻轻啃咬着，于是肠肉便绞得更紧了些。带着甜香味的液体从他后穴里溢出来，穴口不断翳合着将影山的手指吞得更深。

体内泛起的强烈空虚感让他觉得难受，忍耐许久的眼泪终于从眼角溢出来，他呻吟着仰起头，泪眼朦胧地向伏在他身后的影山望过去。“求你……”他说，“求求你……”

“求我什么？”影山凑近了一点，嘴唇几乎贴到了日向不断开合的唇上。他们炽热的吐息交缠在一起，空气中若有若无的甜香味突然变得浓郁起来。是桂花的香气，日向不合时宜地想到。

影山的手指抽了出来，日向惊慌地伸出一只手去反手勾住了影山的脖颈。“求你，”他滚烫的呼吸扑在影山脸上，“让我快乐。”

被他舔过的器官进入了他的身体里，将他被融化的黏腻脂膏粘在一起的肠肉一点一点捣开。他说不出是什么感觉，只能极力仰着脖子，将头靠在身后男人的肩上，在男人耳边吐出灼热的喘息。

“啊——”体内的东西插到了底，过于强烈的满足感让他发出一声愉悦的叹息，“好深……太深了……”他闭着眼睛，神情餍足得像一只翻着肚皮晒太阳的猫。他此刻几乎坐在影山怀里，双手被影山扣住环在腰间，身体随着影山的动作不断耸动着，毫不掩饰的呻吟自他唇间吐出。

“啊，哈啊……好棒……”他柔软的头发在影山颈侧磨蹭着，似是觉得影山的不断耸动的肩膀撞得他脑袋疼，他抽出一只手来贴在影山另一侧的耳朵上，将自己的头与影山的脖颈亲密地挨在一起，“再、再快一点——哈啊……”

他过于直白的话太具有煽动性，影山忍无可忍地堵上了他的嘴。

.END.


End file.
